


One Week Later

by JustSomeStranger



Series: No Dignity in Childbirth [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Baby, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Kid Fic, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg, Night Feeding, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Slash, Sleep Deprivation, Stress, fan baby, oc child - Freeform, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeStranger/pseuds/JustSomeStranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adjusting to life as parents isn't as easy as it's very often made to look, as both Sniper and Spy soon find out. </p><p>Warning: Mentions of Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Week Later

Spy awoke to the sound of wailing coming from one corner of his room.  
He'd been woken up for the third time that night. Groaning, he dragged himself out of bed, then dragged his feet over to the crib where his daughter lay. He was now regretting making the decision to keep her.

Ever since he'd made the decision to keep her, despite the fact that he'd been forced to have her against his will, he barely got any sleep. And his performance as a spy was suffering for it. He now got killed more often than usual and discovered more easily when disguised or cloaked. Several times both he and Sniper had been caught sleeping on the job by both enemies and allies alike. He just was not as alert as he knew he should be. His team were losing more and more battles and they'd come to resent him & Sniper for it. And it was all because of that noisy, screaming, attention seeking, pint sized brat, who insisted he get up at half past three in the morning to feed her.

Spy lifted his one week old wailing daughter out of her crib. He held her close, bouncing her in his arms.

"Okay, okay. I'll feed you" he groaned.

Not bothering to put his slippers on. Or his mask for that matter. Spy carried the screaming infant to the mess hall. Holding her on one arm, he put together some formula milk in a bottle and waited for it to heat up. The idea that he breastfeed was out of the question as far as he was concerned.

"I am _NOT_ reducing myself to a cow!" he'd said when his daughter had just been born. As if he hadn't been emasculated enough, the fact that he was made to do exactly that to feed the baby just added insult to injury.

When the formula was warm, Spy took it and sat down at the table. He held the teat of the bottle to the baby's mouth who eagerly latched onto it and suckled. When she had finished, Spy held her upright to pat her back. And was rewarded by her vomiting all down his silk pajamas. It was a good thing he wasn't wearing his suit Spy thought cynically. The baby soon started crying again. Spy's face fell. He tried getting up and bouncing her in his arms again.

"Please stop crying" he pleaded to her.

Minutes past, but her crying still didn't let up.

"… Why are you still crying?" he was beginning to get desperate.

"Anne Marie keepin you up is she?" came Sniper's voice behind him.

Spy almost jumped out of his skin. He should have heard him coming. He usually knew if someone was trying to sneak up on him, since that's what he was best known for doing, besides backstabbing people that is. But now? Now that was no longer the case. Spy turned to glare at the Aussie. Sniper could see the dark bags under his eyes, and that he also hadn't shaved in days.

"What do you want bushman?" he spat. Still remembering the fight they'd had the night before, which led to Sniper being banished to his van. Anne Marie was the name they'd settled for in the end. Sniper had very much wanted to call their daughter Roxanne, Spy wanted it to be Marie. In the end, after much arguing, they were willing to just settle for combining the two.

"I was hoping we could make amends" Sniper answered.

Spy would usually respond with a crude facial expression or something witty, but the fight had all but gone out of him. He was just so tired. Just then, Anne Marie's wailing grew louder.

"It won't stop crying!" Spy yelled, close to crying himself. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Weeks upon weeks of next to no sleep had nearly reduced him to a nervous wreck. He should just give her to Medic and make _him_ look after her. He wanted him to have her so badly after all.

Just then, Sniper came over to them. "Here" he gestured for Spy to hand the baby over to him, which he did, then sat down and placed his forehead in his hand. Trying to swallow the lump in his throat. The Aussie tried his best to calm the screaming infant, but to no avail.

Sniper was at a loss at what to do. He didn't know how he could make it all alright. He loved her, but _god_ he never knew babies where this much hard work. How his parents had coped was beyond him.  
He couldn't deny that being banished to his van had been a blessing in disguise. He'd been able to get a full nights sleep for once. Albeit at the expense of Spy getting any. That's when an idea hit him.

"Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll take little Anne Marie to see the Medic, just to see if everything's alright".

Spy looked up with an exhausted yet relieved look.

"… Merci" he simply answered. He pulled himself up out of his chair, then slowly headed out of the mess hall towards his room and to some much needed sleep.

Sniper meanwhile, held the crying Anne Marie in his arms.

"Come on then ya little ankle biter. Let's go see what's wrong with ya".

He headed over to the infirmary, crying infant in hand. When he got to Medic and Heavy's room, he violently shoot the German awake, which in turn woke his slumbering partner.

"Va, vat? Vat is it?" Medic asked groggily, still half asleep.

Sniper simply thrust Anne Marie into his hands.

"We think she may 'ave a cold or something" he said coldly, "Could you check 'er over while Spy and I get some much needed rest for once?"

He then walked off, leaving a very dazed and confused Heavy & Medic with probably the noisiest baby they'd ever heard in their lives. Needless to say, they didn't get any sleep for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be repeating what I said over at DeviantArt.
> 
> A lot of mpreg writers love to use the trope Babies Make Everything Better. But the truth is, most of the time, that just isn't the case in real life. A lot of people tend to forget that babies are hard work. They require round the clock care and have to have everything done for them since they can't do it themselves. And as far as they're concerned, you exist for the sole reason of taking care of them. Babies are also very expensive.  
> Some people simply don't have the time, money, or skill to look after one.  
> That's not to say that there are no upsides to having a baby. Raising a child can be a very rewarding experience for many. Many parents push on despite how hard it is at times, because they love their children. But that doesn't change the fact that it's hard, and sometimes parents can get overwhelmed. It's not that Spy doesn't love Anne Marie, he just feels so overwhelmed because he's had so little sleep. As writers, we shouldn't brush the less glamorous parts of child rearing under a rug. It'd be dishonest to do so.


End file.
